As is known, T shape nails are widely used in the room decoration or wood furniture. While back plate nail with a wedge thin piece often uses in mounting a photography frame or other manual art decoration. These two kinds of nails have different usage. However, in many uses, the two kinds of nails are necessary to be used alternatively. Since these two kinds of nails have completely different functions, no nailing machine may be used for both nails. Thus, workers often feel inconvenient in operation. Moreover, for a D. I. Y. worker, they must buy two nailing machines. Thus, this is not economical.